Reasoning
by Fatal.Spark
Summary: again, no preview. the only thing i'll tell you is that theres no war involved with andross or anything. sorry i haven't posted in forever, and yea, some lame humor. oh, yaoi. fox/wolf.


Narrator: And so, with a lack of any inspiration at all, I write a new story

Fox: really? Why don't you wait for one to come to you? You're good at it anyways.

Narrator: Well, I haven't written in forever, and I think the people want something by now.

Wolf: So, is it yaoi again?

Narrator: I guess so, it's the more popular of the two.

Wolf: nn… fine. But why are you so calm right now? Normally you have an evil-

Narrator: Well if you want me to be an evil-

Wolf: NO! that's totally okay.

Narrator: Right. And, I think Fox wants to see you in bed for a while. *glances towards the now heavily blushing vulpine* mmkay, so then I'll start the fanfic, still with no idea how to start or at what setting.

* * *

Reasoning

As fox recounts all of his groceries for the day, he waits at the always long cash register line until finally, It's his turn.

"That'll be $58.29, Mr. McCloud," said the young golden retriever at the cash register. Fox complied, quickly paying the money and leaving, thinking how awesome it was to have everyone know his name. It didn't take long for him to get back home, and once there, he opened the door to find Wolf gone, leaving Fox with a sigh of frustration.

"Damn it, I told him to stay at home this time." Fox thought to himself as he set the grocery bags down on the kitchen table. He then plopped onto the couch to watch some T.V. "well, I guess I should've expected him to be gone, he's always out every other day." He continued thinking as he watched his favorite comedy sitcom. While watching he pulls a small box-shaped container out of his pocket and sets it aside on the table next to him. "I was planning on giving this to him, but I guess it can wait until he gets back. After all, he's probably going to have something to give me."

* * *

"Hah, he'll never guess what I've got planned today." A sly Wolf grinned as he carried with a box shaped container. The lupine had planned this gift for him early, since Fox's birthday was tomorrow, and since his habit of getting out of the house was only every other day, he couldn't ever bring himself to break that rule. "I've been making excuses every day for the reasons I've been out, so I'm going to come clean today and tell him everything I've been doing these past few days," Wolf says excitedly as he picks up his pace. Of course, since not paying attention to the road ahead of you is probably gonna make you trip. The lupine did just that, dropping his gift to Fox. An vulpine picked it up and handed it to him with a smile.

"Is this yours?" the fox asked.

"Yes, it is. Thanks for picking it up for me" Wolf responded, quickly taking the box from his hands as not to further the conversation.

"Who's the gift for?" the lupine started to get irritated, but tried to keep in control of himself.

"It's for… my lover." He carefully responded, not wanting to give the implication that the lover was a guy.

"Hmm… Must be his birthday then. Is that right?"

"Yeah, it is hi-" Wolf started, stopping himself before he finished the statement, but it was too late.

"Bingo." The vulpine gave a smirk, which the lupine returned with a look of frustration, and also a little scorn.

"So what if he's a guy? What do you care?"

"I don't, but it's glad to see that you care about him so much." He responded, giving a peaceful smile. Wolf's anger dispersed from this statement, suddenly realizing that he should be getting home soon, or Fox would get mad.

"Nng… whatever. I'm going now." Wolf finally said as he started walking briskly towards his home, where he knew his Fox would be.

"Alright. Take good care of Fox for me, will ya?" the fox said before finally leaving. His last words left Wolf with a lot of confusion.

"Why does he know Fox? Has he been with him or something? I'm gonna get to the bottom of this." Wolf started wondering. He decided he would confront Fox with these suspicions as he started running towards home, putting the gift in his pocket.

* * *

After a while Fox got bored of watching the TV, and was also slightly anxious since Wolf had been gone for such a long time, so he turned the TV off and decided to just lie on the couch and wait. No sooner had he turned off the TV did his cell phone ring. He checked the ID, gave an interested look, and answered it.

"Hey. Haven't talked to you in a while." Fox said.

"Yup. Haven't talked to you much either. What's up?"

"Ah, everything's fine. Life is pretty good since retiring from being a mercenary. How about you?"

"Pretty much the same for me too. Everything's going steady and my new job is going great."

"That's awesome! Anyways, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I met Wolf today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And I gotta say, you picked the right person to be with Fox. Grats to you man."

"Haha, well, he kinda picked me, but thanks. I know I'll always be able to count on him when I need him. Glad you agree."

"Well, that's all I really had to say. He's a cool person. You should introduce me to him sometime."

"Hah, you've already met him, where's the need for introductions? Anyways, I hope you didn't tease him too much."

"How'd you know?"

"Reasoning."

"Haha. Don't worry, shouldn't be that bad. Anyways I gotta go. Laters."

"Sure, I'll see you later." Fox hung up the phone. "I wonder what he said to Wolfie… ah well, I'll just calm him down and explain things when he gets back." Ironically, at that moment, Wolf came through the door, with a face that had frustration and anger painted on it.

"So who'd you talk to?" Fox asked. Wolf was taken back, surprised at the vulpine's immediate knowledge, but maintained his stance.

"Some vulpine that talked about you like he really liked you. Have you been seeing people behind my back?" Wolf questioned, demanding an answer.

"Haha, my brother really is a mean person." Fox said from the couch, staying as nonchalant as ever.

"What, your BROTHER?" Wolf said, quite shocked now.

"Yup, I figured you'd be mad, but he's normally not that mean. I think you just overreacted."

"Wait, How did you know that it was your brother? And how did you know I'd be mad?"

"Well, he called me afterwards so I knew he met you, and as for the second question, simple reasoning. Anyways, enough talking. What did you get for me, Wolfie?" Fox asked, changing the subject to try to calm Wolf down a bit.

"What? Oh!" Wolf forgot about the gift. Embarrassed, he fumbled around until he found the gift in his pocket, nervously handing it to the vulpine. Upon examination of the box, Fox chuckled to himself and gave Wolf the box that was on the table. "What's this?" the lupine asked.

"Something you'll probably recognize." Fox replied as he opened the box to reveal a finely decorated watched, gemmed with many diamonds around it to give it a "rich person" feel. He then watched as Wolf opened his own gift, opening his eyes wide in shock when he realized it was the same watch.

"How did you-" Wolf started until he was cut off by a hug from Fox.

"Reasoning. Thanks for an awesome gift, Wolf. It's exactly what I thought you'd want for me, so I got one for you too." The vulpine whispered in his ears. Wolf just laughed and hugged him back. They stayed like that for a while until they realized that the day wasn't over yet.

* * *

Narrator: Eh, it feels redundant. I feel like a lot of things got reused.

Fox: Can't blame ya, you said you were lacking any inspiration, so it was totally bsed, right?

Narrator: yeah… but…

Wolf: Well if you don't like it then why are you putting it up?

Narrator: I guess you're right, but I still think we should see what the people think

Fadas: By the way, are you ever gonna update my fic?

Narrator: hmm, maybe in a few weeks yea. Sorry about never getting back to you.

Fadas: Whatever. As long as I'm with Fox.

Narrator: well then, R&R okay? it'll be really appreciated =] hope you enjoyed.


End file.
